irresistibleforcefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гарольд Арчибальд
Внешность Среднего роста, плотного телосложения мужчина, светло-русые волосы. Носит аккуратно подстриженные усы. Зеленые глаза часто загораются нездоровым блеском. Характер Патриот. Монархист. Фанат военной истории, особенно Британской империи с древней Земли, духовным наследником которой он считает Королевские Системы Виварио. Несколько эксцентричен и любит цитировать различные исторические случаи и примеры. Сторонник строгой дисциплины, но с подчиненными пытается занять несколько отеческую позицию. В целом, учитывая изначальные гражданские наклонности, Гарольд осознает, что его нельзя назвать идеальным военным и офицером, его назначение во многом обязано семейной репутации и связям, нежели его реальным способностям. Совсем уж плохим командиром его назвать нельзя, но недостаток опыта и некоторая шаблонность мышления являются серьезными проблемами. Все это Арчибальд пытается скрыть за своим напускным милитаризмом. История Семейство Арчибальдов ведет свою гордую историю от стюардессы пассажирского лайнера, приземлившегося на Таллоне-7, Виктории Летиции Арчибальд. Согласно семейному преданию, после катастрофы она вышла замуж за одного из пассажиров, но тот умер в сложные изначальные годы колонизации, поэтому ей пришлось взять управление семейством на себя, и дети сохранили её фамилию. В последующие поколения, Арчибальды служили верой и правдой Королевским Системам Виварио. В каждой крупной войне, которую вело государство, против Торговой Лиги Эридана, против Эскон, против хотя бы один представитель семейства прославил его честное имя, зачастую ценой собственной крови Несмотря на всю свою славную историю семья Арчибальдов так и не вошла в ряд богатой элиты Королевских Систем, ни титулов, ни больших денег у них не водилось, возможно из-за жертвенного и, порою, суицидального, патриотизма её представителей. Единственным достоянием семьи остается скромная усадьба в колониальном стиле на Таллоне-7, находящаяся в хроническом состоянии упадка, и каждое поколение всеми силами ищет деньги на ремонт, отбиваясь при этом от нуворишей и местных музеев, жаждущих её приобрести. С другой стороны, у Арчибальдов всегда много знакомых и друзей во всех родах вооруженных сил Королевских Систем Виварио, что часто оказывается полезным. Отец Гарольда, Уильям Арчибальд, командовал пехотным батальоном в первой войне против Конийского султаната, где получил ранение и вышел в отставку. Для Арчибальдов свойственно хотя бы одного отпрыска отправить в вооруженные силы, и им должна была стать старший брат, Ричард. Кроме того, двоюродная сестра Виктория собиралась поступить в Королевский Флот. Младший брат, Гарри, всегда отличавшийся прагматизмом, решил поступить в бизнес-колледж для улучшения положения семьи менее патриотическим, но более прибыльным образом. Гарольд не проявлял особого интереса ни к военной службе, ни к бизнесу, поэтому решил поступить на исторический факультет университета Таллоне-7, чтобы заняться в том числе и изучением героического прошлого семьи Арчибальдов, на что Уильям Арчибальд дал свое благословение, ибо после ухода в отставку написание семейной хроники стало его навязчивой идеей. Однако вскоре жизнь Арчибальдов потрясло трагическое известие. Успешно прошедший обучение, Ричард погиб во время гарнизонной службы в загадочном пограничном инциденте на границе с Империей Вассарлу. Официально причиной был объявлен несчастный случай, но Уильям по своим каналам узнал, что не исключались враждебные действия со стороны оперативников султаната. После этого Гарольд, едва закончивший обучение, поступил в военную академию. Отец настаивал на этом, но Гарольд и сам осознавал лежащий на нем долг. Война с Конийским султанатом становилась все более вероятной с каждым днем, и семейству Арчибальдов предстояло, как и ранее, исполнить свой долг перед королевством. Армейская служба пришлась Гарольду по вкусу, и он, не без помощи связей отца, получил звание каапитана и должность командира танковой ротыв новосозданной 17-ой бронетанковой бригаде. Женат, жену зовут Дорис, она училась на том же факультете и работает сейчас в государственном музее Королевских Систем. Есть дочь, Грейс, 3 года. Танк Командирский танк Mk. 1-Q125 «Маршалл 125» Позывной: CAVALIER На башне аккуратно нанесено белым шрифтом: "Here's a health unto His Majesty, Confusion to his enemies, And he who would not drink his health, We wish him neither wit nor wealth, Nor yet a rope to hang himself". Навыки Базовый Трейнинг Спецнавык (Боевое Чутьё: танк) +6 (2 очка БТ, 4 очка доброшено) Замечать/узнавать +21 танке (1 очка БТ, 4 очка доброшено, +6 от спецнавыка в танке)/+18 без танка Рукопашный бой +10 (1 очко БТ) Управление крупногабаритным транспортом +13 (1 очко БТ, 3 очка доброшено)+1 бонус от спецнавыка в танке Выносливость +7 (1 очко БТ) Первая Помощь +7 (1 очко БТ) Тяжёлое Оружие +14 (2 очка БТ, 3 очка доброшено)+1 бонус от спецнавыка в танке Пистолеты +10(1 очко БТ) Расширенный Трейнинг: Базовая технология+7 (1 очко вложено) Оружейная технология +7 (1 очко вложено) Электронная безопасность +9 (2 очка вложено) Программирование+13 (3 очка вложено)+1 бонус от спецнавыка за управление КАЗ/РЭБ Электроника +8 (2 очка вложено) Допросы+9 (1 очко вложено) Лидерство+9 (3 очка вложено) Эксперт: тактика+13 (3 очка вложено) Жизненные навыки Бюрократия+12(2 очка вброшено) Образование и Общие Знания +13 (3 очка вложено) Вождение +10 (1 очко вложено) Пилотированаие аэрокаров +10 (1 очко вложено) Красноречие +10 (2 очка вброшено) Внешний Вид+8 (2 очка вложено) Гардероб +8 (2 очка вложено) Понимание Людей+8 (2 очка вброшено) Хорошие Манеры+8 (2 очка вброшено) Убеждать и Заговаривать Зубы+8 (2 очка вброшено Категория:Персонажи